


Drunken

by gooseey



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Bi, Bisexuality, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, blowjob, handjob, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseey/pseuds/gooseey
Summary: Neither Greg or Alex are aware of how the other feels - that's until a drunken debate at the Series 7 wrap party where things change
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Drunken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Taskmaster fic so please bear with how dreadful it probably is >.<

“Just go and talk to him, mate. How are you ever gonna connect with him if you don’t fucking talk to him!” Rhod told Greg sternly as they watched Alex talking to the rest of the cast of Series 7. “You’ve both had a decent amount to drink, it should loosen you up a bit, calm you both down.”

“I don’t know, mate. I don’t think he even likes me in a colleague way so why would he, a married man, even be interested in me. He’d be more interested if I was female, I bet!” Greg chuckled as he finished the rest of his pint.

Alex never left Greg’s line of sight, he chose to watch him from afar. Alex was an interesting character to watch because he could be both confident and shy, it all depended on his surroundings and that was one of the interesting things that Greg enjoyed observing.

At that moment, Alex was quite confident as he was surrounded by people he had worked with for the past few months. He was making jokes and laughing along with the other comedians – Greg felt as though he could have been missing out.

Greg was usually the one to be leading the conversations at these parties as he was typically the more alpha male however he had one of his best friends here so he felt more comfortable with Rhod. It also meant he could allow Alex to do what he wanted instead of overshadowing him.

Greg liked that about Alex though, Alex didn’t usually like to be the centre of attention which he thought must’ve made his personal life a lot easier. Greg was the opposite, he liked to purposefully have everybody watching him and to have the final laugh.

“Why don’t you just go up to the bar, get us some drinks and ask if he wants a drink too? This crush has been going on for too long and to be honest, I’m bored of it, Greg.” Rhod told his friend bluntly.

“Yeah but then everyone will want a drink and I don’t wanna buy everyone a drink.” Greg frowned to Rhod.

“That might be a price you have to pay. Suck it up and stop complaining. Anyway, you get paid a decent amount for this show, I don’t know how you can complain.” Rhod told him. Greg rolled his eyes and stood up from the table, ensuring he had his wallet with him. “Go!”

Greg hesitated for a second before walking over to the bar where Alex was stood with James, Kerry and her husband, Jess and her husband and Phil. Greg made a point of standing beside Alex before clearing his throat to try and get Alex’s attention.

“Alex, did you want a drink? My shout.” Alex said to him quietly, hoping nobody else would hear so he didn’t have to pay out. Alex turned and looked up to him.

“Oh that would be great. Thanks, Greg.” Alex smiled widely as he followed Greg round to the other end of the bar.

“I’ll have another one of whatever he had and a pint of Peroni, thanks.” Greg told the bartender.

“I’d say this was a very successful series, wouldn’t you?” Alex said to Greg after Greg had paid.

“Yeah, it might be our best yet. It feels like that every time.”

“Even if there was a bit of bias towards Rhod.” Alex grinned as he was handed his drink by the bar tender.

“What? What do you mean? I’d say I insulted him just as much as the others, if not more. And I marked him down when necessary.” Greg chuckled defensively.

“No way! You let him get away with the tangerine in the sock task.” Alex laughed as he drank from his glass.

“I marked him down for other stuff. I marked him down with the fez task even if it did include my mother.” Greg told him with a smile.

He knew for a fact that he had been a bit biased towards Rhod, he was the same towards Roisin in the first series – he just couldn’t help it. However, he also knew that Alex had defended Tim Key in the first series, and Mark Watson in the fifth series because they were his best friends.

“Come on! You marked him high with a gift that you gave his wife.” Alex laughed hard as he said it. Greg didn’t know what to say, he knew Alex was right.

“Right… Alex…” Greg chuckled as he tried to think of something to say but soon gave up. He knew he’d been defeated. “Just suck my dick, okay?” Greg said to Alex jokingly.

Alex chuckled softly and gulped nervously. Greg hadn’t noticed any change in Alex until they both stopped laughing and Alex replied.

“Okay.” Alex nodded as he finished his drink. Greg stopped and frowned softly at Alex. “I will… if you want me to.”

Greg stopped for a second, his thoughts clouded by the alcohol he’d already drank. He knew he shouldn’t encourage this behaviour from Alex but something in his head told him to just go along with it.

Alex had also had quite a few drinks but he was good at pretending to be sober. He watched Greg, hoping he hadn’t royally fucked the situation between the two of them.

“Come on…” Greg mumbled as he dragged Alex towards the fire exit which led out to the beer garden.

The beer garden was empty because it was raining but Greg knew there was a sheltered alleyway that led to the car park. He knew they wouldn’t be too exposed because there were gates at each end to hide them. It was as if he’d been in this situation before.

They both shuffled down the alleyway where Greg unbuckled his belt as Alex got down on his knees in front of him. Greg pulled his trousers down enough for Alex to have access and then pulled down his boxers.

Greg shivered as his senses were overloaded. He felt the cold breeze on his cock as soon as he was exposed to the elements. He looked down and could see Alex edging closer to Greg and Greg could feel the warmth radiating from Alex. They were both silent, the only noise was the music coming from inside the pub. He sighed softly as he saw his breath in front of him, wishing for it to be warmer.

Alex slowly took Greg’s cock into his mouth which made Greg feel warmer almost instantly. Greg sighed shakily as he opened his stance more for more stability. He placed one hand on the wall to steady himself as his other hand found itself on the back Alex’s head.

Greg was amazed at how talented Alex was with his mouth, it was something he didn’t expect from him.

“Alex- I- oh fuck- how- that’s good.” Greg managed to say slowly. It was rare for Greg to be made speechless by a guy as they went down on him.

A few minutes as passed and Alex was now purely focused on ensuring that he tipped Greg over the edge. Greg’s hand that was on the back of Alex’s head to hold him closer as he grew closer to his climax, he felt Alex gag slightly and pull away. Greg let go of him and grabbed the wall beside him to steady himself more as he prepared himself to come.

“Oh God- come- Alex!” Greg gasped sharply as he tried to warn Alex even through he couldn’t form a sentence that made sense. Alex moved away so a mess wasn’t made.

Once Greg had finished, Alex helped Greg redress before standing back up in front of him. Greg panted heavily before sloppily kissing Alex and holding him close.

“Where on Earth did you learn that, Alex?” Greg mumbled softly, obviously still riding out the endorphins of his climax.

“Just a bit of experience. That’s all.” Alex chuckled softly as he hugged Greg gently.

“Come back to my hotel- I mean… do you wanna come back to my hotel room? We can have a bit more fun and finish this off.” Greg asked Alex as he started to feel more grounded.

“Yeah. That sounds great.” Alex smiled to Greg nervously.

“Okay. I need to get my bag and phone from inside but then we can go straight there.” Greg told Alex as he cupped his cheek and kissed him once more. “And thank you for that, Alex. You were amazing.”

Alex smiled widely and followed Greg inside so they were back in the warmth of the pub.

“My stuff’s at the table, I’ll meet you out in the car park, how does that sound?” Greg asked Alex.

“Maybe we should stay at the table for a bit. Just so people don’t get too suspicious about us suddenly disappearing together.” Alex suggested to Greg.

“Oh good idea.” Greg nodded as they approached the table. They both sat down on the sofa that was on one side of the table. The rest of the cast were around the table: beside Greg was Rhod and his wife Sian, then Kerry and her husband, Phil, Jess and her husband, James then Alex.

“So, got any ideas for people you want in the next series?” Jess asked Greg and Alex.

“We’ve already had someone ask if they can take part. I think he’d be a great contestant.” Alex started explained.

Greg glanced across to Alex before sliding his hand across the sofa and brushing his fingers against Alex’s. It didn’t seem to effect Alex so he took more desperate measures to get his attention. Greg chose to run his hand along the outer side of Alex’s thigh – this caused Alex to glance across to Greg nervously.

“So yeah, he wanted to come on because he’s worked with Greg in the past.” Alex continued to explain. At that moment, Greg moved his hand across and up Alex’s thigh so Greg’s finger drew patterns on the inside of Alex’s thigh. “It’s J-Joe-” Alex hesitated as he tried to stay calm. “Joe Thomas.”

Greg smirked softly as he watched Alex out the corner of his eye. Alex squirmed slightly and sighed shakily. Greg moved his hand up as much as he could. Alex slid his hand under the table and fumbled to find Greg’s hand. He pulled his hand away and shook his head as Greg watched him.

Greg smirked more to Alex as he fought the urge to not take Alex right there, right then.

“I’m gonna go get another drink. Anyone else want one?” Rhod asked as he stood up from the table. A few people replied before Rhod went over to the bar.

“Oh… I don’t feel too good. I might go back to my room, just crash for the night.” Alex said loud enough for the whole table to hear him. He glared at Greg slightly, hoping he’d get the hint.

“I can walk you back to the hotel, if you want, Alex.” Kerry smiled before Greg had a chance to offer.

“It’s alright, Kerry. I’ll take him. He’s my burden, not yours.” Greg laughed as he stood up. “Come on, shorty.”

“I’ll see you all later. Thank you ever so much for taking part in the show, I’m sure I’ll see you all soon.” Alex smiled softly, ignoring Greg’s comment about his height.

“I’m just gonna say bye to Rhod. I’ll meet you at the door.” Greg told Alex.

“Yeah, sure. See you in a minute.” Alex nodded softly before weaving through the crowded pub to get back outside. Greg walked over to the bar where Rhod was stood and smiled to him sheepishly.

“I’m gonna make a move, go back to the hotel.” Greg told him, hoping that there were not any questions.

“You were gone a while once you went to talk to him.” Rhod frowned as he rose an eyebrow until he had a sudden realisation. “Wait! No way! Where’s Alex?” Rhod said as he got into his tip toes and looked around. “Fuck! You actually did something! Go on… spill.”

“We were talking and messing about. I told him to suck my dick and he said okay.” Greg told him quietly, hoping that nobody else heard his explanation.

“Fucking hell!” Rhod laughed. “Go! Don’t leave him waiting.”

“They think that Alex has had too much to drink and is unwell. Just go along with it.” Greg told him.

“Wait, you went up to get us drinks. You still owe me a drink.” Rhod told him.

“I’ll get a round in another time. This is more important. Just don’t tell anyone – this has been coming for three years.” Greg replied to him seriously. Rhod nodded. “Thanks Rhodri, love you, mate. I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good night, mate.” Rhod said to Greg as he walked away from the bar and out of the pub. Alex was stood outside, obviously cold as he waited.

Alex was stood with his back to the wall, the sleeves of his jumper were pulled over his hands and his arms were crossed as he tried to keep himself warm.

“Sorry, Rhod was asking questions.” Greg said to him as he walked over to him. “Luckily the hotel is only just down the road.” They both started walking together.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m in a state to walk too far.” Alex chuckled softly before they both fell silent.

Alex started thinking about how to tell Greg how he felt. He knew the question about his sexuality would come up soon and that would bring questions about his wife and their marriage.

“I feel like I should probably explain what’s going on.” Alex mumbled as he glanced over to Greg. Greg looked down to Alex briefly as he went answer.

“Yeah. I’m guessing things have gone to shit between you and Rachel.” Greg said to him.

“No, no. Quite the opposite actually.” Alex sighed nervously as he tried think of a way to explain. “Well- I- we- why am I struggling? I know what I want to say.”

“Take your time. It’s okay, Alex.” Greg assured him. Alex nodded and gulped.

“Well… you’ve probably guessed by now that I’m bisexual otherwise that wouldn’t have happened back there. But both Rachel and I are polyamorous, we are both bisexual and we are open to having another relationship outside of our marriage. It doesn’t mean that I love Rachel any less, it just makes us both happy. Rachel has a woman that she is in a relationship with but I’ve never found the right person. I’ve had certain someone in my sights for a while though.” Alex explained to his colleague nervously.

“I always got the vibe that you were bi but didn’t think about it much.” Greg lied as he knew he’d been interested in Alex since they met. “And if you’re both happy with the polyamory, then that’s great. Who is this lucky person?” Greg smiled down to Alex, completely oblivious to what Alex was hinting at.

“Greg? Why do you think I got you involved in the show so early on? You’d always been on my mind whether it was personally or professionally.” Alex told him.

“Wait… me?” Greg smiled widely as Alex nodded softly. “Do you know how much of a relief that is?”

“Why?” Alex smiled slightly.

“The reason I came over and bought you a drink is cos Rhod told me to otherwise I’d never stand a chance. You can probably guess why.” Greg shrugged as they walked into the hotel and towards the lifts.

“So you’re telling me it’s taken us three years to sort our shit out and even then it was pretty much an accident we’ve realised this.” Alex chuckled as he pressed the button for the lift.

“Yep. Pretty much.” Greg laughed. They both chuckled as they stepped into the empty lift.

The doors of the lift closed and Greg stepped closer to Alex so he was now pinned to the wall of the lift. Greg leant down and cupped Alex’s cheeks as he kissed him passionately. Alex relaxed into their kiss and immediately felt at peace with the situation with Greg.

Everything felt right to him, as it should be. He felt like he could finally treat Greg the way he had always wanted to and it felt great to know that Greg felt exactly the same way.

The lift came to a stop as it reached the floor that Greg’s room was on. Greg fumbled for Alex’s hand and pulled him out of the lift and straight to the door of his room.

Greg struggled to unlock the door to his room due to his own impatience but they eventually made it inside. Greg pushed Alex inside and started kissing him passionately as he kicked the door closed. Alex started unbuttoning Greg’s shirt as they kissed passionately. Greg stepped back from Alex as he tried to pull Alex’s T-shirt and jumper up over his head – as soon as they were off, he tossed them aside. Alex kept unbuttoning Greg’s shirt and pulled it off of him as soon as he could.

Greg pushed Alex down onto the bed and climbed onto him as he kept kissing him. Greg started kissing all over Alex’s neck and chest and Alex relaxed.

“Oh, Greg…” Alex sighed shakily. Greg kissed back up to Alex and kissed him deeply.

“You’re not gonna be noisy, are you, Alex?” Greg smirked to him, his eyes getting darker as he glanced over to the chair where there was a shirt and a variety of ties. Alex looked over and saw what Greg had seen.

“Possibly. You might need to do something to stop that.” Alex smirked softly. Greg climbed off the bed and grabbed a few ties from the chair before returning to Alex. Alex sat up in front of Greg before Greg used one of the ties as a gag on Alex.

“Is that okay? Not too tight.” Greg asked Alex. Alex did a thumb up and led back down on the bed. “Just gonna make this a bit more interesting.”

Greg tied both of the ties to the sides of the headboard before tying the other ends round Alex’s wrists.

“How’s that? Is it painful? I can loosen it if you want.” Greg asked Alex as he sat back. Alex shook his head. “Okay… if you need me to stop, knock on the headboard.”

Greg was worried about hurting Alex but he obviously wasn’t aware of the experience that Alex had. Greg wasn’t the first guy that Alex had slept with however Alex wasn’t quite aware that Greg wasn’t like any of the guys Alex had been with.

Greg sighed nervously and started kissing Alex’s neck and chest. He wanted to leave marks all over Alex but wasn’t sure what boundaries there were.

“Can I leave marks?” Greg asked. Alex simply nodded. Greg smiled and started kissing Alex again, he nibbled and sucked all over Alex’s chest which resulted in many red marks all over his chest.

Greg eventually got down to Alex’s jeans. He unbuckled the belt and pulled off his jeans so he was left in just his underwear.

“That episode where we talked about your pink boxers, that was a bit of a turn on.” Greg smirked as he fiddled with the waistband of Alex’s boxers. “Pink really does suit you. I love it.”

Greg kissed Alex’s stomach and teased with kisses on Alex’s inner thighs. Alex squirmed slightly and groaned softly – this made Greg smirk more. He could see that Alex was obviously getting turned on as his boxers seemed to get tighter.

Greg ran his hand up Alex’s thigh, up and over Alex’s crotch before pulling at the waistband. He pulled the boxers off which seemed to be a relief to Alex.

“Wow… not-so-little Alex Horne.” Greg chuckled softly as he slowly stroked Alex’s dick. Alex closed his eyes and his moan was muffled by the tie covering his mouth.

Greg leant down and kissed all over Alex’s thighs before slowly taking him into his mouth. Alex’s hips bucked as he wasn’t expecting Greg to start so soon. Greg sat back and looked up to Alex.

“Careful, Alex.” Greg said to him quietly. Alex nodded quickly before Greg started again.

It didn’t take long for Greg to get Alex to the edge due to him already being turned on. However, before Greg let Alex climax, he kissed back up Alex’s body and untied the gag from around Alex’s head.

“I wanna hear you, Alex. I love the way you say my name so it’s gonna be so sexy when you’re turned on and about to come.” Greg explained as he kissed back down Alex’s body and kept stroking Alex with his hand.

Greg kissed along Alex’s inner thigh, knowing for a fact that the feeling of Greg’s breath on the sensitive skin would help tip him over the edge.

“Oh, Greg… I-I’m so close. I- oh shit…” Alex moaned softly as his whole body tensed. Greg kissed slowly up Alex’s shaft before choosing to finish him off with him hand.

Alex pulled hard on the ties and let out a loud groan as he came. Greg smirked and cleaned him up as Alex relaxed and was panting hard.

“Oh my God…” Alex sighed as Greg untied his hands. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around Greg’s body and kissed him softly. “That was incredible, Greg.”

“And we’re not even finished yet.” Greg smirked before flopping down on the bed beside Alex, pulling him across so Alex was now on top of him.

Greg pulled Alex closer and slipped his tongue into his mouth as they kissed. Alex relaxed and smiled as they kissed. Greg sat back slightly and rested his forehead on Alex’s as the both panted softly.

“Alex, are you bottom? I haven’t been a bottom in years.” Greg asked him quietly. Alex nodded softly.

“I’ve never topped before.” Alex said nervously.

“I’m sure we can try it sometime.” Greg chuckled softly. “I just wanna check cos I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I have slept with other guys, Greg.” Alex chuckled softly.

“Yeah but I bet they’re not like me.” Greg grinned to him.

“Of course. There’s no one like you.” Alex told him.

Greg laughed before kissing Alex once more. He then sat up so Alex was sat on his lap.

“Was that the first time you’ve been tied up?” Greg asked him. Alex nodded softly. “We can always experiment more. I’ve got more stuff at my flat.”

“Really? Okay.” Alex nodded. Greg smiled and lifted Alex off of his lap. Greg stood up from the bed and started unbuckling his belt and pulled off his jeans. His boxers were tight as he was already turned on from going down on Alex.

“Do you want me to wear a condom? Just in terms of comfort for after.” Greg asked him. Alex nodded so Greg grabbed his jeans and found a condom in his wallet.

Greg sat down on the bed beside Alex and started preparing himself to put on the condom. Alex shuffled beside him and nervously reached across to stroke Greg’s dick.

Greg sighed and tried to control his shaky hands as he tore open the packet of the condom. Greg is to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

“I’ll do it.” Alex said quietly as he took the packet from Greg’s hands. Greg nodded and closed his eyes. Alex kissed Greg’s cheek before rolling the condom into Greg’s dick – Greg was still having to contain any noises as a result of Alex’s touch.

“Alex…” Greg sighed softly as he leant over and kissed the man beside him. “I really need you now, Alex.” Alex relaxed and kissed him back.

“I’m here. Come on.” Alex said as he led down on the bed. Greg stood up and watched him. “I don’t need any prep.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Of course I’m sure. Come on.” Alex said with a matter of urgency.

“Okay.” Greg nodded as he got into position between Alex’s legs. “Ready?” Alex nodded and Greg slowly pushed in.

Alex groaned softly as he felt his whole body feel tight.

“You okay? I can stop if you need me to.” Greg mumbled, searching Alex’s face for any signs of distress.

“Just a bit tight, that’s all.” Alex mumbled back to him. “It’s okay, keep going. I’ll get used to it.”

Greg reached forward and laced his fingers with Alex’s as he focused on going slowly so he didn’t hurt Alex.

“Still okay?” Greg said after a groan.

“Yeah. Go faster.” Alex whimpered softly. Greg nodded and tried to speed up which caused them both to moan more.

“Fucking hell, Alex… you feel so good.” Greg groaned as he moved one hand to the bed to steady himself.

“It feels amazing to have you inside me like this… oh God!” Alex moaned softly. Greg closed his eyes and pushed harder as he got closer to his climax, this caused a bit of pain for Alex but he liked it.

“Alex! Oh shit!” Greg groaned as he thrusted hard once more. He held onto Alex and closed his eyes as he came.

Greg stayed there for a few more moments, as he dotted kisses on Alex’s neck and chest before he pulled away from him and led down on the bed. Alex whimpered softly at the loss of contact but soon shuffled closer to Greg and snuggled into him.

“Alex… that was incredible.” Greg whispered to him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes, that was brilliant, Greg.” Alex smiled up to him. “I’m glad we don’t need to film tomorrow, I think I might be a bit sore tomorrow.”

“You said you didn’t need prep. That’s not my fault.” Greg chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I didn’t quite expect you to be that big.” Alex smiled more. “It was great though.”

Alex relaxed again in Greg’s arms and closed his eyes. He just led there, appreciating how happy he was and thinking about how much he loved Greg – even if he thought it was too soon to tell him. He feared Greg didn’t feel the same the way.

That paranoia was soon put to rest though.

“Alex?” Greg whispered. Alex simply hummed in response. “You’re probably gonna think it’s the alcohol saying this but I mean it… I love you, little Alex Horne.”

“I love you too, Mr. Davies.” Alex smiled up to him as all his worries disappeared. Greg leant down and kissed Alex’s nose before closing his eyes.

“That’s Lord Davies to you, Alex.” Greg chuckled sleepily, unsure if Alex was still awake.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep happily in the arms of one another.

Greg woke up early the next morning with Alex in his arms. However, he wasn’t aware that it was Alex. All he knew was that he’d slept with someone the night before and he had a killer hangover.

Alex was still curled up in Greg’s arms with his head resting on his chest. He had already woken up but was just drifting in and out of sleep.

Greg grumbled as he sat up slightly and looked down to see who was in his arms. He immediately let go of Alex and moved away from him. Alex whimpered as he realised the loss of contact.

“What the fuck happened last night?!” Greg shouted as he climbed out of the bed and grabbed his boxers. The shouting soon woke Alex up. Alex turned over and faced Greg. “I wasn’t that drunk, was I?”

Memories of the previous night came flooding back as he realised they’d slept together.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked his dazed and sleepy state.

“Did we sleep together, Alex?! How are you so relaxed about this?” Greg said as he paced back and forth in the hotel room. “What the fuck? Rachel’s gonna fucking kill us both!”

“Don’t you remember the conversation we had last night? I know how you feel about me and I told you last night how I feel about you.” Alex told him, completely baffled at the change on tone since last night.

Greg hesitated for a moment as he tried to think but soon shook his head.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? Like… it was consensual.” Greg panicked as he ran back to the bed and sat down. “Are you okay, Alex?” Greg held both of Alex’s hands and watched him.

“I’m fine, Greg. It was a mutual decision…” Alex told him. “Don’t you remember the conversation we had on the way back from the pub?”

Greg frowned as he tried to focus – he soon had a sudden realisation because of what Alex had said about knowing how Greg really felt about him.

“Oh shit… yeah. Both of your’s and Rachel’s sexuality and polyamory. I remember now.” Greg nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t think I was that drunk but I’ve got a terrible headache, horrible hangover.”

“You told me you love me.” Alex grinned as he shrugged off Greg’s response.

“Well… it’s the truth, Alex. I do love you.” Greg told him nervously. This made Alex relax and he smiled to Greg.

“So it wasn’t just a drunken confession?” Alex wrapped his arms around Greg and smiled widely. “I love you too, Greg. Thank you for understanding everything too.”

“How couldn’t I accept it? It’s something makes you, you.” Greg smiled down to him. “I’m sorry I freaked out and woke you up. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Alex nodded and led back down in the bed. Greg grabbed his phone and led down beside him. Alex shuffled closer and rested his head on Greg’s chest.

Greg held Alex close with one arm and scrolled through his phone with his free hand. His phone buzzed as his phone received a text:

**From Rhod Gilbert:** Both you and Alex are early risers, neither of you usually miss breakfast. Must have been a crazy night lol

Greg frowned as he read the message.

“Rhod knows?” Alex mumbled softly, he had seen the text of Greg’s phone.

“He’s always known that I fancied you, he’s my best friend.”

“Oh right.” Alex chuckled nervously before laying back on Greg.

Greg decided to reply to Rhod’s message before relaxing with Alex.

**To Rhod Gilbert:** We both know that I love food but this is a bit more important.

Greg smiled down to Alex softly as he sent the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any typos etc, I'm sure I'll find them soon and edit it
> 
> Let me know what you think cos I'm in the middle of writing another fic atm


End file.
